younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Give It Up
Give It Up (102) is the second episode of the first season of the Younkers series. Previous Episode: [[Pilot|'Pilot']] (101) Next Episode: [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']] (103) Full Story Scene 1 In gym class, CJ and Harrison are sitting on a bench watching everyone play basketball. * CJ: I told you that park wasn't for you. * Harrison: Why do you go there? * CJ: Do you have any siblings? * Harrison: No, why? * CJ: That's what having a sibling is like. A lot of favors. * Harrison: What do you mean? * CJ: Justin literally asked me to come just to distract some girl. * Harrison: Why? * CJ: So he can be alone with his girlfriend. * Harrison: Why does he want to be alone with her? * CJ: So he can try to do stuff. * Harrison: Like...? * CJ: You know... come to think of it, I don't even know. * Harrison: He wants to kiss her? * CJ: No, they kiss all the time. I think he wants to do something more serious and harder. * Harrison: What else is there? * CJ: You know, dirty stuff. I've heard about other stuff but it's kind of nasty. * Harrison: Like what? * CJ: People do stuff like... they have to take off all of their clothes. * Harrison: They take off their pants? * CJ: Yeah. They even take off their underwear. I think we're supposed to learn this stuff this year. * Harrison: From who? * CJ: My dad always said me and Justin would learn this stuff in middle school. * Harrison: In a class? * CJ: I guess. Justin and his friends already know about that stuff though. JJ comes over to sit with them, sweating from playing basketball. * JJ: What's up? * CJ: Why are you sitting with us? * JJ: What? I can't sit with my little brother and his friend? * CJ: First of all- * Harrison: You hate me. * JJ: Hate. That's such a strong- * CJ: Second, I'm younger than you by 8 minutes so stop calling me your little brother. * JJ: Look, Harrison, I don't hate you, man. I'm just playing. That's how we play around. That's how me and all my friends play around. * Harrison: That sucks. It's kinda mean. * JJ: Not really. If I treat you like I treat my friends then I consider you my friend. How is that mean? * Harrison: I guess you're right. * JJ: There you go. So we're cool right? * Harrison: Sure. * JJ: Hey, how about you come back to the park tonight and I'll show you around? * CJ: Nah, I don't think he wants to do that. * Harrison: Wait, no. (to CJ) * JJ: Yeah, Cam. He has his own voice. * Harrison: I can go after school. * JJ: What's the point of that? Nobody goes until like 7. 6 is the earliest. * Harrison: Oh, that's kinda late. My mom wouldn't like that. * JJ: Come on, were you just born yesterday? You don't have to tell your mom where you are. * Harrison: But she'll know I won't be home. * JJ: Does your mom pick you up after school? * Harrison: Yeah, why? * JJ: Introduce us to her and say you're staying at our house real late. * Harrison: That makes sense. Can you do the talking? I don't really like lying. * JJ: Yeah, I got you. * CJ: I don't know if he's gonna be able to handle the flow at the park though. * Harrison: Come on. You know I want friends. Why are you trying to ruin this? * CJ: I'm not trying to- * Harrison: Oh yeah. Justin. * JJ: Call me J. Wassup bro? * Harrison: What stuff do you do with girls that's more serious than kissing. * JJ: What? Like sex? * Harrison: Yeah. * JJ: (laughs) Your dad doesn't teach you about this stuff? * Harrison: I don't have a dad. * JJ: Oh. Well, you guys aren't ready for that. Don't worry about it. * CJ: When should we start worrying about it? * JJ: When you find a girl. * CJ: Oh okay. * JJ: So you're coming tonight right? * Harrison: Yeah. * CJ: But don't you think- * JJ: Cam, chill. I got him. (smirks) Scene 2 During lunch, JJ is sitting at the popular table with all of his friends. He's holding hands with Jenny, and talking to Jace and Ryan. * JJ: I got this guy right where I want him. It's perfect. I couldn't have possibly done this any better. He thinks we're cool. * Jace: What good does that do? * JJ: Dude, don't you get it? I told him that we all treat each other like dirt and he believed me. I have no limits. He'll take anything. Now we can have some fun. I even convinced him to lie to his mom. His mom doesn't want him to go. * Jace: But, he was there last night. * Jenny: He probably doesn't want to go. He might be delicate. * Ryan: What you mean delicate? * Jace: He might know something's up. * JJ: I'm just tryna mess with him. * Ryan: He might be nervous. * Jace: We gotta act all nice at first so he trusts us. Then, we can do whatever. * Ryan: You're forgetting something. * JJ: What? * Ryan: Your nerdy side. The one that's gonna get in the way of... EVERYTHING. * Jace: Yo, he's right. You already know CJ is gonna kill it. * JJ: That's right. Damn. * Jenny: Wait! Don't you guys remember who he likes? My sister? * Ryan: So? * Jenny: So?? They're friends. She'd hang out with him. He'd easily ditch his friend for her. * Jace: What happens if he sees something go down and comes running? * Jenny: Who says they were hanging out at the park? * Jace: Smaaart. You got a good one, J. * JJ: Great, babe, tell me all the details. Talk to her as soon as possible so CJ will be all distracted. * Jenny: Got you. Scene 3 It is after school. JJ and Harrison are walking with CJ walking behind them. A car rolls up with Harrison's mother in the driver's seat. * JJ: Hi, you're Harrison's mom? * Harrison's mom: Yes I am. * JJ: I'm Justin, but everyone calls me JJ. * Harrison's mom (looking at Harrison impressed): Oh, I've heard about you. I'm Amanda. See Harry, I told you things would work out. * Harrison: Yeah, he's cool, mom. * Amanda: Who's the shy one? I'm guessing you two are brothers? * Harrison: They're obviously brothers, mom. * CJ: What gave that away? They all laugh. * CJ: I'm Cameron. * Amanda: Now you I definitely heard of. * CJ: What does he say about me? * Amanda: What a good friend you are. Where's this Ashley girl? * JJ: Who? * CJ: Angela? * Amanda: That's it. * JJ: I don't know. That's my girlfriend's sister. Oh yeah, Cam, I need to talk to you about that. * CJ: What? (excited) About what? * JJ: Wait. So Mrs. Black- * Amanda: Call me Amanda. * JJ: Amanda... would it be cool if Harrison comes over our house tonight? We have a lot of video games. I don't know if he likes video games- * Amanda: He LOVES them. You didn't tell them? (to Harrison) * Harrison: I told CJ. * Amanda: Yeah, I suppose that's ok. I can't pick him up very late. * JJ: My mom can drive him home. * Amanda: Oh okay. He has a cell phone, he can keep in touch with me. * JJ: Great, then it's all set. * Amanda: So Harry, you're staying with them? Because I gotta go get your sister. * Harrison: Yeah I'm staying with them. * Amanda: Oh, okay. Have fun. Amanda drives away. * JJ: Alright, cool. We got it all down. * CJ: Yeah, yeah. So what happened with Angela? * JJ: Oh yeah, she wants to hang out with you. * CJ: Really? * JJ: She wants you to go over to her house. * CJ: Nobody's gonna be there? * JJ: Just you and her. * CJ: Ohhh. What should we do? * JJ: That's up to you. Scene 4 Later in the afternoon, JJ and Harrison are waiting for Jenny to meet them at the park. * JJ: So Angela sits with you guys in science class? * Harrison: Yeah. Her and CJ are always talking. * JJ: What do they talk about? * Harrison: Angela tells him what she likes and he listens. She shows him songs that she thinks he'll like and he listens to them. Things like that. * JJ: So Angela likes him? * Harrison: I know he likes her. * JJ: Everyone knows that. What else do they do? * Harrison: She does most of the talking. He does all the listening. He's really nice to her. * JJ: He's too nice. He's going to get hurt like that. * Harrison: How? * JJ: Girls take advantage of guys like him. But him being nice isn't even the problem. * Harrison: What is? * JJ: He's not assertive. Angela went to our old school, and he liked her since second grade. But they just met now. You see a problem with that? * Harrison: He's shy. * JJ: I know. He needs to get out of that. Jenny walks up to them. * Jenny: Heeey! * JJ: What's up baby? * Jenny: Hey... Henry? * JJ: It's Harrison. * Harrison: Thanks. * Jenny: Oh, my bad. * JJ: So what's the details on Angela and Cam? * Jenny: They're gonna watch some movies they like. They have snacks and all that. They're good. He's so sweet. * JJ: He's a little sap. * Jenny: Stop. He's a sweetheart. I love the way he is with her. Why can't you be that way with me? * Harrison: See, I knew girls like that. * Jenny: Of course they do, hun. Always treat your girl like she's special. * JJ: Would you stop? Harrison, look at the difference. I get to do anything I want with my girlfriend, and Cam's not even- * Jenny: Whoa! Who says you can do anything you want with me? * JJ: Me, because I can. * Jenny: You want that to change? * JJ: No. * Jenny: Then stop talking about me like I'm some little slut. * JJ (to Harrison): Girls also don't like the truth. * Jenny: Oh, so now I'm a slut huh? You want me to start telling the truth? I can show Harrison some truth right now. * JJ: No, no. I'm sorry baby. * Jenny: Baby nothing. You better watch yourself. * Harrison: Doesn't seem like this attitude works. * Jenny: No, it doesn't. Right Justin?! * JJ: Hey, my name to you is babe, not Justin. * Jenny: Getting closer to getting real truthful. * JJ: Fine. The attitude doesn't work. I'm sorry. * Jenny: You better be. Watch that mouth. * Harrison: What were you gonna get truthful about? * Jenny: It doesn't matter. Where are the guys? They were supposed to be here already. * Harrison: What guys? * JJ: Ryan and Jace and all them. * Harrison: Do we have to hang out with them? I don't think they like me. * JJ: Relax bro. I told them how cool you are. Let's go. They start walking over to the guys. Scene 5 Angela opens her door to see CJ. * Angela: Hey! (hugs CJ) * CJ: What's up? * Angela: I got the movie. I got the stuff you like. * CJ: I know. * Angela: What do you mean? * CJ: What? Uhhh, I don't know. * Angela: Sit. * CJ: Ok. (sits) * Angela: So... remember yesterday? What your brother said? * CJ: He says a lot. * Angela: About you liking me. * CJ: Oh. Yeah? * Angela: You blushed when he said that. * CJ: Yeah, I just- * Angela: And you were just blushing a minute ago. * CJ: I know. * Angela: I like being around you. You make me feel so special. Like you wouldn't rather be with anyone else. * CJ: Yeah well... * Angela: Yeah well??? * CJ: I wouldn't. * Angela: Aw. Really? * CJ: I was looking forward to this all day. * Angela: So is what JJ said true? * CJ: It's been true. * Angela: For how long? * CJ: Since second grade. * Angela: Really? * CJ: Yeah. I never thought this would happen. * Angela: What do you like about me? * CJ: Everything. I just love being around you. I love when you talk to me. I get this great feeling. Every time I'm around you I never want it to end. * Angela: How do you think it would feel if we kissed? * CJ: I don't know. I've never kissed anyone before. * Angela: Neither have I. (kisses him) How did that feel? * CJ: Like everything else in the world disappeared. * Angela: I've never seen you look so happy. Your face is lighting up. It's so cute. * CJ: Can we be... boyfriend and girlfriend? * Angela: I'd love it. Let's watch that movie. Have you ever cuddled with anyone before? * CJ: No. Can we? * Angela: Of course. I haven't either. Get that blanket for me? * CJ: (gets blanket) This feels like the greatest night of my life. * Angela: This is just the beginning. Scene 6 Harrison, JJ, Jenny, Jace, Ryan, Daynah, Sebastian, and Aero are sitting on two tables set up parallel to each other in the park. * JJ: Man, no girls want you. * Jace: You get one girl and think you're a god. * JJ: I wasn't scared to talk to her. * Harrison: Yeah, he's not. * Ryan: Jace doesn't have any balls. He's more like Cam than you are. * Jace: Hey, hey, I just don't like anybody. If I ever find a girl I like, she's mine. * Daynah: Yo, you know what we gotta play? * Ryan: What? * Daynah: Truth or dare. * Aero: That could get ugly. * Daynah: And real funny. Besides, our new friend hasn't witnessed one of our truth or dare sessions. * Ryan: That's right. You know, that's a good idea. Let's get it started. * Daynah: Alright, Ryan. * Ryan: Wassup? * Daynah: Truth or dare? * Ryan: Truth. * Daynah: Is it true that you have a hot sister? * Ryan: It's true that I have hot fists. * Daynah: Hey man. Relax. * Aero (to Harrison): That didn't take but one turn to turn ugly. * Sebastian: Ryan, your turn. * Ryan: Okay, Jenny. Truth or dare? * Jenny: Dare. * Ryan: (smirks) I dare you to sit on Jace's lap for the whole game. * Jace: Thanks! * Jenny: Um, okay. (sits on Jace's lap) JJ is angry and is staring at them with a scary glare. * Jenny: Harrison, truth or dare? * Harrison: Dare. * Jenny: I dare you to kiss me on the cheek. Harrison kisses her on the cheek. JJ begins clinching his fist and breathing extremely aggressively. * Harrison: Daynah, truth or dare? * Daynah: Truth. * Harrison: What's the funniest thing you've ever seen? * Daynah: CJ's makeup coming off last night. They all start bursting out laughing except Harrison and JJ. * JJ: (gets up and walks towards Harrison) I can't take this anymore. You think you can get away with hitting my brother in the face? * Harrison: What are you talking about? * Jenny: You need to calm down. * JJ: Who asked the slut for her opinion? * Jenny: You know what? I ran out of patience to. Hey Harrison, you know the only reason you were invited here was so my scumbag boyfriend could embarrass you. * Harrison: I thought we were friends. * JJ: Nobody likes you. Besides my brother. He doesn't even care about you anymore. He knew you were gonna be here. He knew all about this and he's still at Angela's house. * Harrison: Well, you guys got what you wanted. I'm embarrassed. * Jenny: I'm sorry. I don't have anything against you. * Harrison: I guess everyone was right. I don't belong in Hawk Hill. * Sebastian: You're damn right about that. * Jace: Get on outta here, man. * Harrison: I'm done trying to be friends with jerks. * Jenny: I'm done trying to date them. * JJ: No, you're not. You're not going anywhere. * Jenny: You think you can tell me what to do? * Jace: Aye, she's on me right now. She doesn't have to listen to you. * JJ: She don't like you. * Ryan: Why don't you ask her for her input on that? * JJ: Tell them you don't like him. Jenny says nothing. Harrison begins walking away. Jace notices that Harrison left his phone on the table and puts it in his pocket. Harrison notices his phone isn't in his pocket, but is too upset to go back and look for it. Jace gives it to JJ. * JJ: YO! I got his phone! What should I do with it? * Jace: I dare you to tell his mom off. Scene 7 Harrison arrives home. His mother is angry. * Amanda: What is this?! Give me your phone now! You think I pay this bill so you can disrespect me?! * Harrison: Mom, I don't even have my phone. Trivia * This episode is named after Give It Up by KC and the Sunshine Band. * This marks the beginning of the CJ-Angela relationship. * His marks the first appearance of Amanda Black.